Laser Tag
by ForeverHis17
Summary: Em POV. ONE SHOT. This is my first fanfic. Go along with the Cullens as they play Laser Tag. Who wins, who cheats and who has a bit more fun then planned...


Laser Tag

Emmett's POV

It was dark. Lights were flashing all different colors. Smoke could be seen everywhere I looked. Rock music was blaring from the sound system, but all I could hear was the Mission Impossible theme song ringing in my ears. I was dressed in all black. I had black paint smeared under my eyes with a black bandana tied around my head. I was army crawling across the floor. I looked around my surroundings and saw that I was alone. My teammates disappeared, leaving me to fend for myself. I heard something come from the left of me. I knew it wasn't Jasper or Rosalie and I defiantly knew it wasn't Jake. I would have smelled his horrible stench. I rolled into the shadows waiting to go in for the kill. I was crouched down in a corner waiting, I was itching to shoot someone. I saw movement out of the corner of my eye. I turned to attack but before I could, I got shot. All I saw in my vision was red. There was red everywhere! I looked down and saw the red light on my vest glowing. I launched myself towards my attacker. We were both in mid-air when I pointed my gun and shot. Her vest started to glow blue. I threw my gun and grabbed her by the waist. We both fell to the floor in a heap of red and blue. Now I was able to see her face. It was Bella.

"Emmett! Get off of me," she laughed.

I heard another sound come from behind me. _Oh no! _I was being attacked.

"Drop my wife," the tall, bronze haired one said sternly.

I threw her to the ground, I swiftly turned and crouched down defensively. Coming out of the shadows were two males dressed in all black with vests on. They were my attacker's team. They had me surrounded. There was no place for me to run. So I did the only thing I could. I quickly picked up my gun and started shooting. I had to call for backup, there was no way I was losing this round.

"Jasper! Rose! Jake!" I yelled. My team came to my rescue. Jasper and Rose came out of the shadows from behind and quickly started shooting. I was awaiting Jake's arrival but it never came. We would have won by now. _Where is that dog?_

"Hey, guys!…Where's Jake," I asked, looking around.

Edward stopped shooting and lowered his gun. He had the weirdest expression on his face. "Hey, Hun?…Where's Nessie?"

"I don't know, last I saw her, she was chasing after Jake."

"Man! They are ten times worse then you two!" I said laughing. Leave it up to Jake and Nessie to get in trouble at a family outing.

"Bella! Un-shield me now," Edward said, holding the bridge of his nose

"Edward…leave them alone…remember what it was like for us," She asked, looking up from under her eyelashes.

"Come on! Why must you guys always do this?" I complained.

"Bella, now please."

"Yes, I need to kick the dog's butt for ruining my fun!" I mumbled.

"_They_ didn't ruin our fun, _Edward_ did, going into overprotective father mode." Jasper said, pointing his gun at Edward.

I knew at that moment that Bella had took her shield away, cause Edward went flying back into the shadows.

"Why does Edward get to have all the fun," I said, crouching down. I was not going to let Jake get away with this.

The Mission Impossible theme song was ringing in my ears again. I started to army crawl across the floor at lighting speed. I rounded the corner and there they were. Nessie was pressed up against the wall. Jake's back was to me. Edward arrived the same time I did. I motioned for him to be silent. I could tell it took all he had not to go over there and kick Jake's butt. We snuck up on them. They didn't even realize we were there. I grabbed Jake by the arm and threw him across the room.

"What the crap, man!" Jake complained.

"Don't 'What the crap' me! Jake!"

"I'm on your team!"

"Yeah, I can see your playing really hard."

"It wasn't my fault."

"Are you saying that it was _my_ niece's idea to make-out in the corner in a dark room?" I said getting closer to him.

"Yes-I mean no!…I-I-" Jake stuttered.

I heard Edward growl from behind me.

"Uncle Emmett!" I heard from behind me.

"Yes, princess?"

I turned to face her. She had her gun pointed at me. "Nessie…don't you dare!" It was too late. She shot me. Now this meant war. She took off around the wall. I turned back to Edward to make sure he had everything under control.

"Eddie…would you like to beat him up…or can I do it?"

"No, I'll take care of him." Edward said, crouching down.

"Ed- Edward? C-can we talk a-about this?" Jake said. backing up. There was actually fear in his voice.

I decided to let Edward take this one. There would be plenty of other times I would get to kick his butt.

I took off after Nessie, laughing. Jake was going to get it. This happened before. They were out by the river when Edward caught them. Bella had tried to clam him down but it didn't work. He is very protective of Nessie. Jake had been warned, Edward told him if he ever finds them again…well…lets just say he wont be able to walk for a while.

"Oh Nessie Bear! Come out, come out, wherever you are!" I sang as I rounded a corner. I knew I was getting closer, her sent was becoming stronger with each step I took.

"Hey Uncle Em!" Nessie shouted from behind me.

"Nessie, drop the laser gun and no one gets hurt." I said turning to face her. She was the only one who wasn't hit yet. I was going to be the one to change that. I took a step closer and she took a step back.

"Don't make me call for back up."

"Jake can't come and save you, Ness. He's on my team, remember?" I started to laugh.

"Uncle Emmett…" She pouted. She knew what to do to get her way, but she used the puppy dog eyes on the wrong person. I was the one who taught her that.

"Nope, no way. Who taught you that look in the first place?"

"You did," She mumbled.

"That's correct. And who is going to win this round?"

"You are," She mumbled again. She's like me when it comes to games. She hates losing, but when I'm involved in the game, I always win. She's almost there though, she's a fast leaner.

"Now, lets finish this game and go home. Agreed?" I said, taking a step towards her.

"Agreed." She sighed.

"I'll count to five. One, two, three…" She took off running. I didn't even finish the count. I quickly raced after her. I found a corner and crouched down again. I heard her movements coming from the right of me. I slowly came out of the shadows and turned to face her. She didn't even have time to react. I pointed and shot. Her vest started to glow blue.

"Uncle Emmett!" She wined. Did she really think that she was going to get me?

"Did you really think your team was going to win?"

"Yes! I thought I was actually going to beat you for once!" She was still whining.

We both went back into the shadows. Our time was almost up. I had the most single points, but Edward's team was winning. I had to beat him somehow. I didn't know if Bella put her shield back up. I hope she did. _Hey Eddie boy! Can you hear me?_

I waited for his sent or his footfalls, but nothing came. He hated it when I called him "Eddie Boy". I knew then that Bella was still shielding him. For that, I was grateful. I put my next plan into motion. I quickly found Jasper and Rose. Apparently, Jake and Nessie had to go wait in the game room with Esme and Alice. Esme thought Laser Tag was too violent and Alice was banned from playing cause she knew the outcome. Edward was only allowed to play because Bella had agreed on shielding him the entire time.

"Hey man, what's the plan of attack?" Jasper asked. As soon as he put the vest on and got the gun, he was in war mode. Nothing and I mean nothing could make him come out of it.

"this better be good, Emmett. I don't think I could stand Edward rubbing it in our faces for losing, when he couldn't even hear us." Rosalie said, folding her arms across her chest.

"Oh, believe me. It's good." I said, as we huddled around in a circle. I told them what was going on in my mind. After I told them my brilliant plan, we broke away getting into position. Rose went to one corner of the room and I went to the other. We needed to be far away from each other for this part. When we were ready, Jasper started to control the emotions in the room. He took the competitive feeling and turned them all lovey-dovey. They were really powerful. It took all I had to focus on what was happening then to run across the room, pick Rose up and kiss her senseless. I knew Edward and Bella couldn't not do anything. Carlisle was probably wondering around like a lost puppy without Esme.

Me and Jasper started our walk toward the happy couple. We had our guns ready for attack, but we weren't prepared for what happened next. We rounded the last corner and heard a "crunch" beneath our feet. We looked down confused, there on the floor were two guns. I looked up at Jasper with a knowing smile on my face. He threw out another wave of love-crazed emotions. We walked a little further down and to no surprise there they were. Bella had ripped Edward's shirt to shreds and she had her legs wrapped around his waist. Edward had her pinned up against the wall. They didn't have their vest on. Jasper raised his eyebrow as in to say "after you". we looked around and spotted our targets. They were in the far corner. We casual strode past them and pointed our guns at the abandoned vests. They were too lost in their own little world to even realize what was going on. We smiled at each other and fired. Both vests glowed blue. Jasper did the fist pump, while I did my winning dance. I knew the game was ruined but I didn't care. I won! I mean my team won! Edward lost!

All of a sudden I heard the door swing open, bagging against the wall. I could have sworn I saw Jasper's head do a 360. "Jasper! I cant take it anymore," yelled the little pixie. She flew to where we were and threw her arms around Jasper, making him stumble back into the wall.

I sighed in frustration. The game was officially ruined. Can we EVER have a normal family outing without one of us using our abilities? Esme was right. No one even got to see me do my victory we dance. I heard a nose behind me and turned around. Coming out of the shadows was Rose and she was walking towards me with a look in her eye. I knew that look. I met her half way.

"Well, since everyone else is doing it…" she said seductively. Next thing I knew I was pinned up against the wall with Jasper and Bella.. Carlisle was probably still wondering around like a lost puppy or Esme couldn't take it anymore. Either way, I really didn't care. My mind was else where.


End file.
